


The Actual Challenge

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ice Bucket Challenge, The Right Way, You'll Be The Best Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's ice bucket challenge, the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actual Challenge

"Hey guys," You said into your camera at just above a whisper. You'd just snuck outside of the house to record your message and you had to be quick. You looked back through the glass of the sliding door and stepped a little further off the patio.

  
"So I'm sure you guys saw the bullshit that was my finacé's ice bucket challenge with Anthony Mackie. Well, I was just as amused and disappointed as you guys were, so I thought I'd go Prank vs Prank on him and make him make up for it-- Without his knowledge or consent of course. I'm gonna get him to come out here and he's wearing a white tank top and is still waking up, which means you'll get to hear his sexy sleepy voice, so all you jealous bitches better have a newfound respect for me."  
  
You winked and set up the camera to where Seb wouldn't be able to see it and went back inside, looking for your soon to be husband. "Seb! Where the hell did you go?"  
  
"I'm over here," He said sleepily, laying halfway on the white couch, half on the hardwood floors.  
  
You chuckled, "Get up! I know you're still a bit jet lagged but come on! It's like five in the evening."  
  
He groaned and covered his face with a black and white polka dotted couch pillow, "Why are you so energetic?"  
  
You smirked at his sleepy voice. The ladies (And men.) would be in love with you when this made its way on YouTube. He rolled completely on the floor and you noticed he was still in his black boxer briefs, nearly making the fangirl deep within awaken, though you'd seen him in much less than a tank top and the thin fabric that was his underwear. You approached him and snickered as you carefully stepped onto his butt, balancing yourself and giggling.  
  
"You should learn how to do those walking massages..."  
  
"I will if you get your ass outside."  
  
"Deal. I want a hot masseuse wife."  
  
You snorted and walked off of Sebastian, giving him a hand and dragging him outside and in perfect view of the camera. He wiped his eyes and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Are we just gonna stand here or can I at least get a kiss?" He yawned and you used the distraction to wink at the camera and grab the bucket of ice cold water you'd hidden, dumping it all over your finacé and laughing at his totally "manly" shriek as he later claimed it to be.  
  
 _"Holy shit~!"_  
  
You dropped the bucket and quickly grabbed the camera, panning it up and down his drenched body, giggling all the while. Once he calmed down enough to actually speak he glared at you.  
  
"F-F-F-Fuck you!"  
  
"Y-Y-You love me!" You mimicked. You quickly stood next to him and turned the camera around to face you, wrapping your arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.  
  
"So that was Seb's actual challenge, hope you enjoyed! Say goodbye to everyone, honey."  
  
Sebastian slowly turned his gaze to the camera, staring at it for a while before saying in the most deadpan voice he could.  
  
"I hate you all. But most importantly, the woman I'm going to marry in a month."  
  
The video ended at that, but not before you edited the dumping of the water to a fast loop and slow mo, furthering his love (disguised as hate) for you even more.


End file.
